1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to providing aerodynamic reduction of drag in cooperation with selective redirection of air flow to tractor trailer assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a shell assembly having at least two movable door panels mounted therein, with each of the door panels having planar surfaces thereon, to achieve these goals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor trailer combinations are plentiful along highways and are utilized to transport vast quantities of materials and goods. The tractor contains a motor, generally diesel fueled, which in turn provides the power which enables the tractor trailer combination to be propelled along a desired path. The trailer provides storage space to house materials and goods.
Contemporary fairings provide for a smoothing of the outline of the tractor trailer unit to reduce drag. Generally, fairings are comprised of a single shell constructed of either fiberglass or a metal alloy and attached to the top of the roof of the tractor. These units are usually specifically designed to be installed on a particular model of tractor.
Various attempts have been made to provide fairings with air redirection capabilities to cause the air flow, from the forward movement of the tractor trailer combination, to selectively impinge the forward face of the trailer to exert a braking force. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,648, succeeded in addressing the issue of redirection to exert a braking force.
Your applicant is unaware of any prior usage which has addressed the turbulent wash of disturbed air flowing over and past the forward surfaces of the vehicle's fenders, hood or windshield. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a shell based fairing capable of streamlining air flow while conditioning that air flow to reduce turbulence therein, and therefore make the resultant air flow more controllable, while providing for selective air flow redirection. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs. Your applicant is unaware of the use of plural planar surfaces in a fairing design other than his own.